Start of something new
by shadow miko
Summary: InuyashaPrince of tennis Both Kagome's grandpa and mum die in a car accident leaving Kagome and Souta with Kagome's dad, Kagome soon attends Segaku along with Souta with Ryoma Kagome's brother. Vote on pairings! Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

1**Summery:** (Inuyasha/Prince of tennis) Both Kagome's grandpa and mum die in a car accident leaving Kagome and Souta with Kagome's dad, Kagome soon attends Segaku along with Souta with Ryoma Kagome's ½ brother. Vote on pairings!!!!!!!!

**Pairings: **

**Eiji Kikumaru:**

**Syusuke Fuji :**

**Inui Sadaharu :**

**Takashi Kawamura:**

**Takeshi Momshiro:**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu: **

**Shinji Ibu:**

**Akira Kamio:**

**If there is anyone you would like Kagome to be paired up with other than those mentioned please let me know thanks!!!**

**Also for the purpose of this story Kagome is going to be 15 and she went to feudal era when she was 14, also Souta is going to be 12 like Ryoma, anyways on with the story!!!!**

**Start of something new**

**Chapter 1: Moving In**

Kagome helped the man put the last box into the moving van, and walked over to Souta who was sat alone on the steps, his head held within the palms of his hands. Kagome walked over towards him, her expression downcast.

"Souta?" she asked

But he didn't answer or shift his gaze to look at her. Kagome sighed as she sat beside and pulled him into an embrace as he rested his head on her chest.

"Souta, don't be upset mama wouldn't have wanted this" began Kagome as tears began to pour down Souta's face as he cried into her embrace.

"Kagome I don't know what to do, why? Why did it have to mum and grandpa" he cried

Kagome just tightened her grip as she pushed her tears away.

"Don't worry Souta I'll take care of you, don't worry I'm never going to leave again I promise" she said as she rested her head on his.

Suddenly the engine started on the moving van and the man shouted out of the window calling fo them to hurry up.

Kagome stood up holding Souta as they both made their way to the van where they both sat in the front seats along with the drivers.

Once Souta and Kagome had secured a seat belt around themselves the man began to drive away from the shrine.

Kagome looked back at the shrine, not only saying good bye to her one and only home, and her mother and grandpa but all her friends from the feudal era.

It had been hours they had been driving to their new home, which was Kagome's blood related father.

"Kagome?" began Souta "What is your father like?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment, for she herself didn't really know her father that well, the fact was she didn't really see him as her father, but would address him so out of respect, all she really knew about him as from what her mother had said about him.

"Souta, to tel you the truth, I really don't know much about him but I can tell you what I know" she said when she saw the disappointed look on his face, which soon turned into a smile, the first smile he has had since their mothers and grandpa's death.

"He his called Nanjirou Echizen, he is a retired tennis player at the moment." began Kagome "I think 3 years after he and mama broke up he remarried, but I'm not sure who to and had a son, who is about the same age as you I should think"

"We're here kids" interrupted the driver

The driver turned off the engine and got out to prepare to transport all of Kagome and Souta's belongings into the house.

"Kagome?" began Souta

Kagome turned to face with a questioning expression.

"Kagome will your father accept me into his family like he is you?" asked Souta

"Souta, you have nothing to worry about because I will always accept you has family, and I'm sure he will too" Kagome answered smiling to reassure him.

However only Kagome had known that Nanjirou didn't really ant Souta to live with them, just because he was another mans son, however upon request of Kagome he allowed it hesitantly.

Both Souta and Kagome got out of the van and followed two men up the path way to the door and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds of waiting the door opened to reveal a young girl with long dark hair, older than Kagome.

"Ah, you must be Kagome and Souta?" she asked

"Yes, erm... is my father home?" Kagome asked awkwardly

The girl in front of them laughed as she covered her mouth, after a few moments she stopped and opened the door wide as she invited them in.

"Uncle Nanjirou should be at the temple, please come in and I'll take you to them" explained the girl

Kagome and Souta walked into the hallway as the men put all their belongings into the hallway, even though they wasn't much tehy needed the moving van for the long journey.

Both Kagome and Souta gazed around the house as tehy were led out the back door and onto temple grounds.

"Just like home" whispered Souta under his breath, however Kagome heard him and glanced at him before turning to look more at the temple.

"Uncle looks after the shrine because the monk that owns it is away at the moment" explained the girl as she walked towards a huge hanging bell, where Kagome spied a man about late 30's early 40's laid down reading a magazine, and as Kagome looked closer she saw that it was...

**A/N: ok I'm not quite sure how this is going to turn out but hopefully good, I know for those who have read my other two fics, I've had an hard time updating them recently with all the college work I have constantly but I really like this idea so I had to do anyways I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'll try and update as soon as I can, oh and also does anyone know the name of Ryoma's cousin who lives with him who always calls Nanjirou a pervert? If so please let know and same for Ryoma's mother. Thank-you!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Summery:** (Inuyasha/Prince of tennis) Both Kagome's grandpa and mum die in a car accident leaving Kagome and Souta with Kagome's dad, Kagome soon attends Segaku along with Souta with Ryoma Kagome's ½ brother. Vote on pairings

**Pairings: **

**Eiji Kikumaru/Kagome:** //

**Syusuke Fuji/Kagome :** /

**Inui Sadaharu/Kagome:**

**Takashi Kawamura/Kagome:**

**Takeshi Momshiro/Kagome:** /

**Tezuka Kunimitsu/Kagome:** /

**Shinji Ibu/Kagome:** /

**Akira Kamio/Kagome:**

**Oishi Shuichiro:**

**If there is anyone you would like Kagome to be paired up with other than those mentioned please let me know thanks**

**Also for the purpose of this story Kagome is going to be 15 and she went to feudal era when she was 14, also Souta is going to be 12 like Ryoma, anyways on with the story**

**Start of something new**

**Recap:**

Both Souta and Kagome got out of the van and followed two men up the path way to the door and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds of waiting the door opened to reveal a young girl with long dark hair, older than Kagome.

"Ah, you must be Kagome and Souta?" she asked

"Yes, erm... is my father home?" Kagome asked awkwardly

The girl in front of them laughed as she covered her mouth, after a few moments she stopped and opened the door wide as she invited them in.

"Uncle Nanjirou should be at the temple, please come in and I'll take you to them" explained the girl

Kagome and Souta walked into the hallway as the men put all their belongings into the hallway, even though they wasn't much tehy needed the moving van for the long journey.

Both Kagome and Souta gazed around the house as tehy were led out the back door and onto temple grounds.

"Just like home" whispered Souta under his breath, however Kagome heard him and glanced at him before turning to look more at the temple.

"Uncle looks after the shrine because the monk that owns it is away at the moment" explained the girl as she walked towards a huge hanging bell, where Kagome spied a man about late 30's early 40's laid down reading a magazine, and as Kagome looked closer she saw that it was...

**Chapter 2-He better not be you're boyfriend**

"Uncle looks after the shrine because the monk that owns it is away at the moment" explained the girl as she walked towards a huge hanging bell, where Kagome spied a man about late 30's early 40's laid down reading a magazine, and as Kagome looked closer she saw that it was a magazine filled with girls in swimsuits, as her right hand twitched along with her right eye as she looked on.

"Uncle!" called the girl as she lead them closer. Kagome and Souta watched on as the man jumped and panicked as he tried to hide his magazine.

"Oh, Nanako what are you doing here?" he asked hiding the magazine

Nanjirou looked at the two others present with them upon the temple grounds, his eyes lighting up when his eyes landed on Kagome, but lightly frowned when he noticed the boy holding his daughters hand.

'I forgot he was also coming to live with us, oh well might as well get this over with' Nanjirou thought as he walked towards them.

"Kagome, I am very sorry to hear about your mother and grandfather..." began Nanjirou as he glanced slightly at the boy. "This must be Souta?" he asked

"Yes this is my little brother Souta" stated Kagome

"Well welcome to your new home should we go get you settled in" stated Nanjirou as he took hold of Kagome's hand and pulled her along with him, who in turn pulled Souta long with Nanako following shortly behind smiling.

When they reached the house a woman with mousy brown hair entered the living room.

"Nanjirou..." she began but stopped upon noticing Kagome and Souta

"Kagome I would like you to meet Rinko, my wife" stated Nanjirou

"Nice to meet you Kagome, oh and whose this handsome young man?" asked Rinko as she walked closer

"It's nice to meet you Rinko and this is my little brother Souta" answered Kagome with a small bow of her head.

"Well let's go take you to you're rooms" answered Rinko as she led the way up the stairs, "Oh and Nanjirou help Kagome and Souta carry the boxes up stairs"

"But...But..." began Nanjirou

"No buts uncle..." stated Nanako

"There always ganging up on me" moaned Nanjirou as he picked up a box and began to walk up stairs, while Kagome picked up two boxes and Souta one.

"Kagome this will be your room and Souta yours will be next door" answered Rinko as they set the boxes down in Kagome's and Souta's room.

"Mine and Nanjirou's room is just across the hall and the bathroom is this room nd Nanako's is opposite Kagome's and Ryoma's is opposite Souta's" explained Rinko

"Whose Ryoma?" asked Kagome

"Ryoma is your half brother" answered Nanjirou bringing some of the last boxes up to their rooms

"Oh, I see, where is he?" asked Kagome

"He usually plays tennis after school" answered Rinko "Oh Souta I believe you're in the same grade as Ryoma, I'm sure you two will be good friends"

"Yes I hope so too" answered Souta confidently smiling.

Kagome glanced at her brother and although he seemed happy and he was smiling she knew that he was still upset over mum and grandpa and that he was nervous around these people.

"Kagome, how about you and Souta start unpacking and I'll go put dinner on and when it's done Ryoma should be home" answered Rinko "In fact Nanako could you ring the school and ask them to send Ryoma home?"

"Yes aunt Rinko" answered Nanako as she walked down stairs to make the phoner call.

"Thank you" replied Kagome as she and Souta went to their rooms to unpack.

Meanwhile Ryoma running round the courts with only the regulars left now running as fats as tehy could so not to drink Inui's special juice.

"Hurry up you're almost out of time!" shouted Inui

Everyone began to run faster, however Ryoma spied a tennis racket lent against the wall and grabbed hold of it and ran a little further so that he's caught up to Takashi.

"Takashi, take the racket" ordered Ryoma

Takashi grabbed hold of the racket.

"I can feel the burn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he picked up pace, pushing everyone out of the way with Ryoma following close behind him, "You're in the way!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then all of the other regular members began to speed up, as tehy rounded the corner everyone seemed to be inline with one another and crossed the finish line just in time, before the time allocated was up.

Everyone collapsed from exhaustion with the exception of Ryoma and Tezuka.

"Ryoma and Syusuke I want you in the first match" ordered Tezuka

Ryoma and Syusuke picked up their rackets and began to make their way to the courts as a man from the reception whispered something to Ryuzuki-sensei.

"Ryoma to serve" called out Tezuka

Ryoma threw the ball up in the air as he readied himself to do the twist serve, however the ball dropped to the floor as Ryuzuki-sensei called it to a stop.

"Ryoma Echizen you are to go home straight away" answered Ryuzuki-sensei

Ryoma just looked on with his usual emotionless face as he picked up the ball and walked out the courts heading to the changing room while the other members gave questioning looks.

"Tezuka next pair" ordered Ryuzuki-sensei

"Oishi and Eiji!" called out Tezuka as Syusuke made his way off the court.

Ryoma made is way towards the changing rooms to change back into his school uniform and began to walk as he glanced at the courts, before totally walking off.

Meanwhile Kagome had just finished unpacking as she situated the last photo of her friends from the feudal era and a picture of her Mother and Father **(Souta's father**), when a knock sounded on the door. Kagome looked up at the door.

"Kagome, it's Souta!" Came the voice from behind the door

"Come in Souta" called Kagome

The door opened to reveal Souta as he walked into her room.

"Kagome, I've finished unpacking" he stated as he glanced unconsciously around her room.

"Ok, well lets see if Rinko needs help with dinner, unless you want to do something else?" asked Kagome

Souta just shook his head.

"Ok then lets head down stairs" said Kagome as she stood and walked out the door, Souta following her with his head downcast.

As Kagome reached the bottom of the stays she stopped unexpectedly at the sight of a boy about the same age as her brother, they both just stared at one another, until Souta bumped into Kagome causing her to fall face down in front of the young boy and for Souta to stumble slightly as he helped his sister to her feet.

"Who are you?" asked the boy

"You must be Ryoma, my name is Kagome and this is Souta" Kagome introduced herself.

The boy just stared at them for a couple of seconds before taking his shoes off and began walking towards the kitchen, while Kagome and Souta followed.

"Oh Ryoma you're home, I'd like you to meet your half sister Kagome Higurashi..." began Rinko before she was interrupted

"Which will soon be Echizen!" shouted Nanjirou from the room

Kagome tried to refrain from commenting to Nanjirou's statement, as she squeezed her fists tightly.

Ryoma just starred at the girl again watching as her body tensed from his fathers statement, however he soon noticed that she relaxed some when the Souta touched her arm.

"Ryoma, this is my little brother..." began Kagome

"Half brother, who as no relation to you Ryoma..." shouted Nanjirou

"Father! If you don't shut up I'm going to sit you like Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome as she turned around to face him.

Everyone shocked by her outburst stop what they were doing and looked at Kagome, Nanjirou dropped his book, Nanako and Rinko's faces just dropped while Ryoma just starred indifferently. Soon the tension was dropped when laughing was heard coming from Souta. Kagome turned around a smiled at him.

"Souta?" she said happily as she took him into her embrace and began laughing too, while everyone else looked on confused. Soon tehy both released each other.

"Kagome you haven't mentioned Inuyasha since you told him you were leaving, I'm so happy you did" stated Souta happily as he wiped tears out of his eyes, while Nanjirou's eye slightly twitched at the unknown males name.

"Indeed it does feel good to have mentioned Inuyasha, I think it would be funny to see father sit just like Inuyasha" she stated as she laughed some more.

However Nanjirou couldn't take it any more.

"Who the hell is Inuyasha, he better not be your boyfriend Kagome, you're not old enough!" shouted Nanjirou

Kagome and Souta looked at him and then at each other and started laughing again, while everyone just looked at them while they continued to laugh.

"Hey dad why are you always pushing me to get a girlfriend, but you don't want Kagome to have a boy friend and she's older than me?" asked Ryoma

"Because she's my only daughter, I don't want to leave her to some creep I don't know, what was her mother thinking?" asked Nanjirou rhetorically

"Mama loved Inuyasha, she always allowed him to stop for tea and always allowed Kagome to skip school to go see him and the others" stated Souta not really noticing he had said too much until Kagome stopped laughing and covered his mouth.

"What skip school!" shouted Nanjirou

"Dinners ready!" called Rinko

Everyone sat down at the table ate silently, however the tension was thick in the air, while Nanjirou mumbled to himself about disobedient daughters.

**A/N: ok I know Kagome hasn't met the seigaku regulars yet besides Ryoma but I promise you that they will be in the next chapter so I will try and hurry and update :) **

**AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Summery:** (Inuyasha/Prince of tennis) Both Kagome's grandpa and mum die in a car accident leaving Kagome and Souta with Kagome's dad, Kagome soon attends Segaku along with Souta with Ryoma Kagome's ½ brother. Vote on pairings

**Pairings: **

**Eiji Kikumaru/Kagome:** //

**Syusuke Fuji/Kagome :** /

**Inui Sadaharu/Kagome:**

**Takashi Kawamura/Kagome:**

**Takeshi Momshiro/Kagome:** /

**Tezuka Kunimitsu/Kagome:** /

**Shinji Ibu/Kagome:** /

**Akira Kamio/Kagome:**

**Oishi Shuichiro:**

**Tezuka/Kagome/Syusuke:** /

**If there is anyone you would like Kagome to be paired up with other than those mentioned please let me know thanks**

**Also for the purpose of this story Kagome is going to be 15 and she went to feudal era when she was 14, also Souta is going to be 12 like Ryoma, anyways on with the story**

**Start of something new**

**Recap:**

"Who the hell is Inuyasha, he better not be your boyfriend Kagome, you're not old enough" shouted Nanjirou

Kagome and Souta looked at him and then at each other and started laughing again, while everyone just looked at them while they continued to laugh.

"Hey dad why are you always pushing me to get a girlfriend, but you don't want Kagome to have a boy friend and she's older than me?" asked Ryoma

"Because she's my only daughter, I don't want to leave her to some creep I don't know, what was her mother thinking?" asked Nanjirou rhetorically

"Mama loved Inuyasha, she always allowed him to stop for tea and always allowed Kagome to skip school to go see him and the others" stated Souta not really noticing he had said too much until Kagome stopped laughing and covered his mouth.

"What skip school" shouted Nanjirou

"Dinners ready" called Rinko

Everyone sat down at the table ate silently, however the tension was thick in the air, while Nanjirou mumbled to himself about disobedient daughters.

**Chapter 3-Starting at Seigaku**

Kagome yawned as she woke up to the early morning sun. Before she had stepped one foot out of her bed they was a knock on the door and the voice of Souta calling through her door.

"Kagome are you up?" asked Souta through the door

"Yes Souta I'll be down in five" answered Kagome as she went around her usual morning routine of getting ready. When Kagome looked at her self in the mirror she sighed at her appearance.

"Well it's not much different from my old school uniform, it's still green and short" she commented to her self as she have another sigh. Today she had her hair tied up into a high ponytail as her long tresses fell down her back, with the slightest bit of makeup.

"Kagome!" shouted Nanako from downstairs

"I'm coming!" she shouted back as she grabbed her bag and ran down stairs and sat at the table and looked at the food spread amongst the table. Ryoma and Souta were already eating their breakfast.

"Kagome it's really good, it's just like mum's cooking" grinned Souta

Kagome smiled at him and began to eat her breakfast in silence as she listened to the sounds around her.

"Kagome" began Nanjirou as he glanced at her from his book, then back to his book

"Yes?" she asked politely

"Ryoma's going to walk you to school, so you know your way there and back" stated Nanjirou

"Oh" began Kagome and then turned to Ryoma "Thank you" with a small bow of her head.

"Hn." he answered as he finished off his breakfast

Kagome's eye brow began to twitch slightly at the one word answer, Souta glanced at his sister and smiled slightly.

"Come on, lets go" ordered Ryoma as they finished the last bits of their breakfast and began to walk out of the door.

As they began walking down the streets Souta began to shoot question after question at Ryoma trying his best to get to know the silent boy.

"So Ryoma what do you like doing, do you have any hobbies?" asked Souta

"Tennis" was Ryoma's one word answer

Kagome glanced at the boy, who was also her new half-brother.

'Figures' she thought 'That's why I'm not surprised, after all father was a tennis player'

"Does seigaku have a tennis club?" asked Souta

Ryoma just nodded his head. Kagome looked at her two brothers and smiled to her self as she saw Souta talking animatedly while Ryoma just walked on beside him. Kagome was really happy that Souta was starting to act like his usual self, however Kagome couldn't help but wonder what her friends form the feudal era were doing right now.

When they reached the school, Ryoma lead them to the office and then began to walk off.

"Ryoma where are you going?" asked Kagome

"morning practice" he answered and began to walk off towards the courts

Kagome just shrugged and knocked on the office door and walked in to get her schedule.

Meanwhile at Seigaku tennis courts all the seigaku regulars were in the middle of their morning practice

"I wonder where kiddo is?" Eiji more stated than asked

The others just shrugged and continued with their practice.

"Right everyone, go get showered and ready for first period!" ordered Ryuzuki-Sensei

Just then Ryoma began walking into the courts, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him as he just starred back not showing any emotion what so ever.

"You're late!" stated Ryuzuki-sensei

Ryoma just continued to stare.

"Practice as just finished, and it's time for first period so you better get a move on!" ordered Ryuzuki-sensei

Ryoma just shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

Back with Kagome, she had just dropped Souta off at his class and was in the middle of trying to find her own class, when she finally reached it, she knocked on the door and entered when she heard a voice shout 'come in.'

The whole class seemed to stop what they were doing and began to concentrate on the new student in front of them.

"Hi, erm... I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm a new student" stated Kagome with a small bow of her head.

"Welcome Kagome, please chose any empty seat available" stated the teacher

Kagome nodded and gazed around, she found one at the back next to a boy with black gelled back hair, with a book stood up on the desk. Kagome smiled and cautiously made her way over towards the boy and sat down gently.

Momoshiro, looked to the side of him and noticed that the new student had sat down next to him, when she turned to face him she smiled and turned back to the front to take notes.

Momo starred at throughout the entire lesson watching her every move, he was entranced by her looks, an he had to admit that she was a rather beautiful girl. Momo eventually found that throughout the day he and the girl Kagome shared most of their classes together and it was soon the end of the day and time for practice.

Kagome stood from her seat and gathered her books and walked to her locker to meet Souta, they were going to walk home together tonight and Ryoma had tennis practice tonight. Kagome also found out during the day that Souta and Ryoma were in the same class. Kagome waited for about fifteen to twenty minutes before she started getting irritated.

'Maybe I should go ask Ryoma if he knows where Souta is' Kagome thought idly as she began to walk towards the courts.

Meanwhile with Ryoma, Souta was talking animatedly to him, as he held his admissions form in his hands. Both he and Ryoma had gone and got it at dinner and filled in.

"I can't wait to start to learn about tennis, I used to play soccer with my friends at home, but tennis sound s cool and besides it's something new" answered Souta

They entered the courts and began to walk towards the captain, Tezuka, the regulars and some of the other members of the tennis club kept glancing towards Ryoma and Souta during their practices.

"Whose kiddo with?" asked Eiji

Oishi just shrugged his shoulders, as they both continued practising.

Tezuka glanced at them.

"Ryoma" he stated emotionlessly glancing at Souta before looking back at Ryoma.

"This is Souta he wants to join the tennis club" stated Ryoma when he noticed the look on Tezuka's face which was wanting an explanation

"Have you got your admission form?" he asked Souta

Souta nodded his head and handed him his admission slip. Tezuka took the form and looked over it briefly.

"Right, Ryoma, show him around and introduce him to everyone and then straight to practice" ordered Tezuka

Ryoma just nodded his head and began to lead Souta to some freshmen.

"Ah Ryoma!" shouted Souta as he brought everyone games to a stop as tehy watched the interaction "Kagome's going to be so mad, she's waiting for me at the lockers and I forgot to tell, ah what am I going to do she's going to kill me!"

"Go tell her" stated Ryoma

Souta then began to dash out of the courts, until he bumped into some one tall and muscular.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, please..." began Souta until the tall muscular person picked him up by his shirt.

"Watch were you're going brat" shouted the person

Souta got a clear view of him, it was a boy about the same age as Kagome or maybe older, wearing a different coloured uniform.

"I said..." began Souta again

Everyone who had regained in their practiced stopped again and the whole tennis club watched the scene.

"Well sorry's not good enough!" shouted the boy as he raised his fist.

The regulars were just about to put a stop to it when, the boys fist student stoped mid air, inches from the boys face. They looked to see what the obstruction was and found it to be a girl. Souta whose face was crunched up, opened his eyes and glanced up to see why the boys fist hadn't impacted on his face. When Souta found Kagome holding the boys wrist, his face portrayed shock.

"Kagome!" shouted Souta

Kagome glanced at him and then back at the boy.

"Let him go!" ordered Kagome

"Don't make me laugh girly" laughed the boy

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, as she glared hard at him.

"Let my brother go or I will break you're arm" stated Kagome applying pressure to his arm to emphasis her point, as the boy winced slightly.

Everyone from the tennis club watched on, however those who were in Kagome's class were shocked especially Momo.

The boy let go of Souta as Souta dropped to the ground, Kagome shoved the boys hand towards him giving a small push back, as she turned around and ran towards her brother as he picked himself up.

"Souta are you ok?" she asked

He nodded his head.

"Thank-you Kagome" he said as he smiled up at her

"Don't be stupid, you're my brother" she smiled

"Erm.. Kagome I'm sorry I didn't come and meet you, I forgot to tell you that I was joining the tennis club" stated Souta

"Souta it's..." began Kagome, until she felt the fist of her opponent breeze past her face as she dodged it in time as she pushed Souta away from her and to the side. She grabbed the boys fist and flung him over her shoulder, as she kneeled on him and wen to strike him until Ryuzaki's voice called out, Kagome hit the ground hard with her fist.

"Higurashi we don't settle conflict with fists on the court, we do it through tennis!" shouted Ryuzaki-sensei

"You're lucky" stated Kagome as she whispered in his ear "Demon"

She then got off of him and nd walked towards Ryuzaki with Souta and Ryoma.

'So you're the one' thought the boy

"Tennis is a wonderful idea of how to settle this!" stated the boy

"Then it's settled you will resolved this matter with tennis" stated Ryuzaki-sensei

"Fine!" stated Kagome

"But Kagome you've never played tennis before" stated Souta as he saw her head towards Ryoma.

"Don't worry about it Souta, I'm sure I'll be fine, I at least know the basic rules, thanks to father" she smiled at him

"But Kagome..." began Souta again

"Souta we will talk later of this at home!" stated Kagome bringing an end to the entire conversation, which throughout the whole tennis club had been watching the exchange.

"Ryoma can I borrow you're racket?" she asked politely

Ryoma just nodded dumbly handing her the racket, he was in too much shock at what she had just displayed to give any sort of reaction, not that he would any ways.

"Oh hi, Momo" she said as she smiled at him as she made her way to the court

"You know her?" asked Eiji

"Yes she's a new student in our class"stated momo

**A/N: ok there's the next chap I hope you enjoy I will try and update asap ja ne for now!!!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Summery:** (Inuyasha/Prince of tennis) Both Kagome's grandpa and mum die in a car accident leaving Kagome and Souta with Kagome's dad, Kagome soon attends Seigaku along with Souta with Ryoma Kagome's ½ brother. Vote on pairings

**Pairings: **

**Eiji Kikumaru/Kagome:** ///

**Syusuke Fuji/Kagome :** /

**Inui Sadaharu/Kagome:**

**Takashi Kawamura/Kagome:**

**Takeshi Momshiro/Kagome:** /

**Tezuka Kunimitsu/Kagome:** /

**Shinji Ibu/Kagome:** /

**Akira Kamio/Kagome:**

**Oishi Shuichiro:**

**Tezuka/Kagome/Syusuke:** /

**Kaido Kaoru:** /

**If there is anyone you would like Kagome to be paired up with other than those mentioned please let me know thanks**

**Also for the purpose of this story Kagome is going to be 15 and she went to feudal era when she was 14, also Souta is going to be 12 like Ryoma, anyways on with the story**

**Start of something new**

**Recap:**

"Souta it's..." began Kagome, until she felt the fist of her opponent breeze past her face as she dodged it in time as she pushed Souta away from her and to the side. She grabbed the boys fist and flung him over her shoulder, as she kneeled on him and wen to strike him until Ryuzaki's voice called out, Kagome hit the ground hard with her fist.

"Higurashi we don't settle conflict with fists on the court, we do it through tennis" shouted Ryuzaki-sensei

"You're lucky" stated Kagome as she whispered in his ear "Demon"

She then got off of him and nd walked towards Ryuzaki with Souta and Ryoma.

'So you're the one' thought the boy

"Tennis is a wonderful idea of how to settle this" stated the boy

"Then it's settled you will resolved this matter with tennis" stated Ryuzaki-sensei

"Fine" stated Kagome

"But Kagome you've never played tennis before" stated Souta as he saw her head towards Ryoma.

"Don't worry about it Souta, I'm sure I'll be fine, I at least know the basic rules, thanks to father" she smiled at him

"But Kagome..." began Souta again

"Souta we will talk later of this at home" stated Kagome bringing an end to the entire conversation, which throughout the whole tennis club had been watching the exchange.

"Ryoma can I borrow you're racket?" she asked politely

Ryoma just nodded dumbly handing her the racket, he was in too much shock at what she had just displayed to give any sort of reaction, not that he would any ways.

"Oh hi, Momo" she said as she smiled at him as she made her way to the court

"You know her?" asked Eiji

"Yes she's a new student in our class"stated momo

**Chapter 4-Match and seigaku**

The hole tennis club gathered around the courts all excited to watch this match between Kagome and this unknown person.

Kagome stood in a ready position but before Ryuzaki-sensei could start the match Kagome stood up and asked,

"Hey what's you're name anyways?" she asked

Everyone just sweat dropped apart from Ryuzaki-sensei, Tezuka, Ryoma, however they was a barley noticeable twitch form on each of the eyes brows.

"Genkaku" answered the person who was in his ready position

Kagome just nodded her head and moved into her stance, however to all tennis players present her stance was unusual it was as though she was holding a sword ready for battle and not a racket ready for tennis.

'So she is the one that we have being searching for' Genkaku thought to himself as he got ready to serve the ball.

As the ball flung across the air towards Kagome, she allowed it to bounce once before sending it back to Genkaku, however he missed the ball as it bounced within the courts and then into the cage fencing echoing across the courts.

"1-0 to Kagome" shouted Ryuzaki-sensei as she restarted the match, with Genkaku serving again.

However every time Kagome hit the ball Genkaku always missed it as Kagome gained points and before anyone knew it was Kagome's serving game.

"Well who would of though you wee this good for a beginner?" states Genkaku more than questioned

"Well what can I say, I as born with such excellent reflexes" retorted Kagome

"Well if that's the case I guess I may have to get serious" answered Genkaku

Kagome began to bounce the ball as she got ready to serve, she hot the ball across the court, however she wasn't expecting Genkaku to hit the ball back she quickly got running to the other side of the court as she hit it back as a non stop rally formed between the two.

'He's faster than before' thought Kagome as she kept hitting the ball backwards and forwards.

Meanwhile the whole tennis club was in awe at the match they were witnessing.

"Ne, Souta I thought you said that your sister has never played tennis" asked Eiji as he watched the match closely, while Inui was scribbling away in his note book.

"She hasn't" answered Souta

Suddenly Genkaku scored a point, Kgaome looked back at where the ball had landed as shock registered on her face for a few moments until it disappeared.

Kagome began to serve another ball as another rally began between them both. However it wasn't long before the ball hit the ground before rebounding and hit Kagome in her stomach sending her staggering backwards as the ball dropped motionlessly to the floor.

Kagome dropped her racket and clung to her stomach, as the pain seared through her.

'Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would laugh if they saw me now' she thought

Kagome then glanced at the tennis ball and sensed a small trace of demon energy left in the ball, she looked up angered at Genkaku.

"You!" she shouted

"Sorry, my fault I do hope you forgive me" he mocked her as he grinned widely

Everyione watched on sides in shock.

"Kagome do you need to firfeit the match?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei

"No" was her answer as she picked up her racket and got into stance gain as she began to serve , howebver the same thing continued to happen several times.

Kagome began to breathe heavy as she tried to regain her breath.

"Kagome you need to forfeit the game" stated Ryuzaki0sensei fearing for Kgaome's health

"No!" shouted Kgaome I won't give up!"

'It would be easier if I had just purified him in the first place' thoght Kagome

Thde it hit her, she should add a bit of her own power into the ball.

"She's quite stubborn" stated Momo

"I bet it's a traut she got from Inuyasha, then again she has always been like that" stated Souta not really talking to anyoe in particular

'That name again' thought Ryoma

However before any of the other regulars could question who Inuyasha was they were all destracted by the sound of a crash coming frm within the courts, where they all saw Genkaku on the flor, his racket dropped on the floor beside him forgotten, as he held his stomach, the whoele tense club could of swore that they saw steam coming off his hands and stomach where the ball had made contact.

Kagome just rested the curve of the bat on her shoulder as she said,

'You choose the wrong person to play ruff with, and now you're going to pay the price" stated Kagome

Genkaku stared wide eyed at Kagome before standing up.

"You may have won the match today, but you won't next time" he satted before walking off.

However nobody dare say anything until he was out of sight.

Kagoem turned around to look at everyone's shocked faces.

"What's everyone looking at?" asked Kagome

However nodbody answered her question and just pretended to look anywhere but her until the heard Souta congratulate her.

"Kagome that was awesome!"

"Thanks Souta but I think it's about time we went home" she stated

Souta just nodded as he began to follow his sister towards the entrance to the courts, however she stopped just there.

"Ryoma are you coming or are you staying here?" she asked

"Here" he answer

"I see, well I am taking Souta with me, and we'll see you at home" stated Kagoem before walking off.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Momo

However none got an answer as Ryoma jst picked up his racket and began to finsh off his practice.

Meanwhile in npt too far from seigaku, three men stood at the top of a hill overlooking the Seigaku courts.

"Is it really her?" asked one man

"I believe it is" stated another man

"You will transfer to her school" stated the last man telling the first man.

The first man just nodded his head, and with that done the three men walked off... their long hair blowing softly in the wind.

**A/N: ok there's the next chap I hope you enjoy I will try and update asap ja ne for now!!!**

The next chapter will be the three mysterious men!!!!!

**AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Summery:** (Inuyasha/Prince of tennis) Both Kagome's grandpa and mum die in a car accident leaving Kagome and Souta with Kagome's dad, Kagome soon attends Seigaku along with Souta with Ryoma Kagome's ½ brother. Vote on pairings

**Pairings: **

**Eiji Kikumaru/Kagome:** ///

**Syusuke Fuji/Kagome :** /

**Inui Sadaharu/Kagome:**

**Takashi Kawamura/Kagome:**

**Takeshi Momshiro/Kagome:** /

**Tezuka Kunimitsu/Kagome:** /

**Shinji Ibu/Kagome:** /

**Akira Kamio/Kagome:**

**Oishi Shuichiro:**

**Tezuka/Kagome/Syusuke:** //

**Kaido Kaoru:** /

**If there is anyone you would like Kagome to be paired up with other than those mentioned please let me know thanks**

**Also for the purpose of this story Kagome is going to be 15 and she went to feudal era when she was 14, also Souta is going to be 12 like Ryoma, anyways on with the story**

**Start of something new**

**Recap:**

"What's everyone looking at?" asked Kagome

However nobody answered her question and just pretended to look anywhere but her until the heard Souta congratulate her.

"Kagome that was awesome!"

"Thanks Souta but I think it's about time we went home" she stated

Souta just nodded as he began to follow his sister towards the entrance to the courts, however she stopped just there.

"Ryoma are you coming or are you staying here?" she asked

"Here" he answer

"I see, well I am taking Souta with me, and we'll see you at home" stated Kagome before walking off.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Momo

However none got an answer as Ryoma just picked up his racket and began to finish off his practice.

Meanwhile not too far from Seigaku, three men stood at the top of a hill overlooking the Seigaku courts.

"Is it really her?" asked one man

"I believe it is" stated another man

"You will transfer to her school" stated the last man telling the first man.

The first man just nodded his head, and with that done the three men walked off... their long hair blowing softly in the wind.

**Chapter 5-****The first mysterious man, actions speak a thousand words**

Kagome walked calmly to Seigaku School on her own, Souta had gone ahead with Ryoma and Momo to watch their tennis practice. She didn't mind all too much, for it gave her time to think things over, such as her tennis match with Genkaku, she knew she had sensed demon energy in that ball and she knew fully well that he was a demon, however what she couldn't understand is why are demons showing up in the present day after she has finished her quest in the feudal era, it just didn't make sense to her at all.

Kagome continued on her way to school, as she neared the school entrance gate she was greeted by Momo, stood at the gate waving her over.

"Momo?" Kagome questioned "I thought you had practice this morning?"

"I did, but Captain Tezuka said we can have an early finish this morning" answered Momo

"So, what's up?" she asked

"Well I thought, I'd wait for you and we could walk to class together" he answered

Kagome blushed slightly as he inclined for her to take his arm, which she did so gently which cause Momo to blush from the contact but it went unnoticed by Kagome.

They both walked calmly into the school building in front of many of the students who began to whisper to one another, Momo could see that it was making her feel very uncomfortable.

When they got into class Kagome let go of him and they went to sit in their assigned seats which was right next to one another.

It wasn't long until the teacher came in, but with male student who looked to be about a year older than them.

"Good morning class, as you can see we have another new student in our class" stated the teacher as she addressed the class, then she turned to address the male student. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Meanwhile whilst all this was happening Kagome could help but stare at the male student who had just walked in through the door, she had to admit he was absolutely gorgeous but there was something familiar about him, his dark emerald eyes which shone with mischief as they stared straight into her own dark blue eyes, his long auburn-brown hair flowing down his back in a long ponytail held at the top of his head with a blue ribbon. Although she thought he was gorgeous, she didn't feel any affections of that one would feel for lover but a maternal affection towards the boy and she couldn't put her finger on what or who he was.

"My name is Shippo Higurashi Taisho" answered the male student

It was in that moment Kagome knew who he was as shock registered on her face, this boy was her Shippo, her beloved adopted son who she had put in the care of Sesshomaru so long ago.

"Shippo…" Kagome trailed off shocked in a whisper, Momo just glanced at her frowning slightly at the new student wondering what his connection to Kagome must be

"Does anyone have any questions for Shippo?" asked the class teacher

"Yeah, I do!" stated Momo

Shippo eyed the boy with slight distaste after all he was sat next to his mother and wondered what was with the attitude.

"Yes?" asked the class teacher

"Do you have any connection to Kagome?" asked Momo

"Kagome?" asked Shippo looking directly into her eyes where he saw shock, confusion and many other emotions such as love and joy, which could also be seen by Momo which just seemed to anger him.

"Yes" answered Shippo

"What is your connection?" asked the class teacher

"Secret!" answered Shippo with a small glint in his eyes when he saw Kagome's nervousness come to surface throughout her gentle aura.

"Any more questions?" asked Shippo

"Are you related to the Taisho brothers?" asked another student

"Yes" answered Shippo

"How?" asked another student

"My mother had to go somewhere I couldn't go, so she left me within the care of her elder brother Sesshomaru" answered Shippo

"What kind of mother would leave their son, she sounds like…" began the same student

"Say one wrong word against my mother and you will regret it" answered Shippo, his voice frosted over with ice "My mother did what she had to do, and I love her for everything she has done, and I know she had choice but to leave me and I have no regrets and I hope my mother doesn't either, because I know one day we will be together" stated Shippo as he looked directly at Kagome who had slight tears in her eyes that were threatening to roll down the surfaces of her cheeks.

"Ok I think that will be enough questions for today, Shippo why don't you go sit behind Kagome since you two already know one another" stated the teacher.

And with that said, nothing else was said for the remainder of the lesson, class went on its usual hour and half, Kagome was just packing up her notes for the class.

"Hey Kagome, do you want to come to tennis practice with me?" asked Momo

"Erm… Momo I…" Kagome stuttered as she slightly glanced back at Shippo and then back at him which Momo didn't fail to notice "Yes I would like to come, I'll meet you down there ok" she answered

Momo slightly frowned but didn't say anything about.

"Ok I'll see you down there" said Momo as he left the class room with the other students and class teacher, leaving only Kagome and Shippo in the room. They both stood from their desks at the same time and turned to face one another.

"Shippo, you're alive" asked Kagome reaching up touching his face brushing a few stray strands of hid auburn-brown hair out of his face.

"Mother, I've missed you so much" answered Shippo taking a hold of her hand that she had placed on his face, then pulling her into his embrace as she rested her head on his chest.

"I've missed you so much mother, I didn't know if I would ever see you again, but finally I have grown and I am able to feel your maternal embrace once more" answered Shippo digging his nose into her and smelling her scent as he would do when he was child.

"Shippo, you've grown so much, you're taller than me now and I…well…" she began slightly pulling from the embrace to look up at her adopted son

"You will always be my mother, after all I was lucky when I was a child, it's not every day you get two mothers right, but you and my other mother will always be in my heart" stated Shippo

Kagome smiled up at Shippo.

"Thank you Shippo…" she said as she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Shippo blushed.

"Mother, am not a child any more" answered Shippo

"You get all flustered now Shippo, you never did when you were a child" Kagome stated as a few giggles escaped her mouth. Shippo just smiled.

Meanwhile outside the door, Momo was peering in through the door window watching the scene, although he couldn't make out what they were saying, the actions they both used said it all to him and with that he walked steadily to practice.

"Shall we go and watch your friend then mother?" asked Shippo

"Kagome just nodded her head and they both headed towards the door, when they walked through the door Shippo could smell the scent of the boy Kagome had been sat next to and knew he had being listening from the beginning, however he knew he was unable to hear them, but he knew he saw their actions towards one another and he knew that if they hadn't heard their speech then it would look like they were both lovers.

'That should warn him off for a while' thought Shippo as they walked down the corridors.

Meanwhile back on the courts, Tezuka had just ordered Momo 20 laps around both courts for being late. The entire group of tennis regulars watched him run the laps as they continued with their own practices.

"I wonder what's wrong with Momo?" wondered Eiji as he continued his doubles match.

"Something terrible must have happened because he doesn't seem his enthusiastic self" stated Oishi

"We should find out what's bothering him" stated Eiji as he bounced around the tennis courts.

"Yeh! Burning" shouted Kawamura who was on the other side of the courts who had being listening in on the conversation between Oishi and Eiji.

When Momo entered the courts he began rallying with Ryoma.

"Is there something wrong Momo-sempai?" asked Ryoma

"No am just…" began Momo as he jumped up high and dunk smashed a ball, which went flying through the netting, which was just to the right of Shippo

"Fine" he stated

He then looked towards the ball went as did everyone else present in the courts to see Shippo and Kagome stood together watching the match, Kagome had a huge smile on her face and Shippo with a small smirk threatening to breakout.

With Kagome, her and Shippo were just watching the match when all of a sudden a tennis ball came racing towards Shippo who just moved his head to the side as the ball went through the net and the air where Shippo's head had just previously been.

'I wonder what's got Momo sempai so upset?' thought Ryoma as did many of the other tennis players within the courts.

"Whose that Kagome's with?" asked Eiji when he looked in her direction "Hey kiddo do you know?"

Ryoma just starred at the boy at his half-sisters side, wondering who he was.

It wasn't long until Tezuka called everyone to have a break, for he could see that they was something seriously wring with his tennis players.

When break was called all the regulars went to go greet Kagome.

"Ryoma!" Kagome waved him over

Shippo looked at Kagome with some degree of confusion until he smelt part of the boys scent who she had being calling over and he had part of Kagome's scent so he must of being related so he didn't need to worry about him.

"Ryoma I would like you to meet a friend of mine, Shippo" greeted Kagome "Shippo this is my half-brother Ryoma who I am currently living with"

"Nice to meet you" began Shippo holding his hand out

Ryoma held his own hand out and shook Shippo's hand even though he was unsure about this boy, he knew they was just something about him he just didn't know what though.

"Kagome, I thought your brother's name was Souta?" asked Shippo

"Well yes I have another little brother called Souta, I've just discovered I have another brother who was born to another mother" stated Kagome

"Oh, so where is Souta?" asked Shippo

"Am not sure" answered Kagome "But why don't you come over tonight and I'll introduce you to him?"

"Ah, Kagome about that, I was kind hoping you would come over to mine tonight" stated Shippo

"What!" shouted Eiji, Momo, Oishi and Kawamura

Tezuka's, Ryoma's eyebrows slightly raised while Fuji's eyes opened fully, and Kaido's eyes literally popped out of his head.

"Shippo?" Kagome questioned

"Well we haven't seen one another in a while so I thought we could catch up, plus there's some people who have being dying to see you since you left" stated Shippo

"Oh?" asked Kagome

"Ah, Kagome, can't be telling you yet, over wise it will spoil the surprise and I don't want to do that" grinned Shippo

"Oh, Shippo you're no fun" stated Kagome as she pointed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't be angry Kagome?" stated Shippo as he pleaded

Kagome turned around to face him and looked at Shippo.

"Shippo, you know I could never be angry with you, after all, you're my…." Kagome began but stopped when she realised who show as in front of.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked pulling her into his embrace which shocked all the regulars as well as Kagome who wasn't expecting it. Shippo smirked into her hair as he knew this would help him to stop any of the boys here from confronting Kagome about any issues relating to dating her.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked pulling slightly out of his embrace to look up at him.

"So you're coming tonight, right?" asked Shippo

Kagome nodded her head in affirmation.

"Great, we'll have a blast!" shouted Shippo before ducking down and kissing her on the cheek "Well I'll see you soon Kagome, I've got to go make some arrangements"

When Shippo had kissed her it caused the regulars to go into even moiré shock, they didn't know what to do or say, nor did they know the relationship between Kagome and Shippo, they could only imagine.

'I wonder what's got into him, well he must of missed me, but then again it has being 500 years for him' she thought as a small smile graced her lips which went didn't go unnoticed by the regulars.

"Who was that Kagome?" asked Ryoma

"My friend Shippo, I thought I told you" stated Kagome looking at him in confusion

"Are you sure you're not more than just friends?" asked Eiji as he began to tease her

However although Eiji was teasing her, there was something starring in his heart when he saw Shippo kiss her on the cheek and he didn't like the feeling.

**A/N: ok here's a chap and I've updated this one twice this month lol, anyw****ays I know I promised three mysterious men but I decided to change it but you will be meeting the second two mysterious men later!!!!**

**ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO ALL THOSE WHO OPPOSE THE IDEA OF A POLL, THAT I LIKE TO INCLUDE MY READERS IN THE STORY BY HELPING ME MAKE DECISIONS ON PAIRINGS AND THEIR PREFERENCES! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Summery:** (Inuyasha/Prince of tennis) Both Kagome's grandpa and mum die in a car accident leaving Kagome and Souta with Kagome's dad, Kagome soon attends Seigaku along with Souta with Ryoma Kagome's ½ brother. Vote on pairings

**Pairings: **

Eiji/Kagome

**This is the pairing chosen through the votes, however I don't know if I'll be sticking with this pairing but I probably will.**

**Also for the purpose of this story Kagome is going to be 15 and she went to feudal era when she was 14, also Souta is going to be 12 like Ryoma, anyways on with the story**

**Start of something new**

**Recap:**

"Shippo?" Kagome asked pulling slightly out of his embrace to look up at him.

"So you're coming tonight, right?" asked Shippo

Kagome nodded her head in affirmation.

"Great, we'll have a blast!" shouted Shippo before ducking down and kissing her on the cheek "Well I'll see you soon Kagome, I've got to go make some arrangements"

When Shippo had kissed her it caused the regulars to go into even more shocked, they didn't know what to do or say, nor did they know the relationship between Kagome and Shippo, they could only imagine.

'I wonder what's got into him, well he must of missed me, but then again it has being 500 years for him' she thought as a small smile graced her lips which went didn't go unnoticed by the regulars.

"Who was that Kagome?" asked Ryoma

"My friend Shippo, I thought I told you" stated Kagome looking at him in confusion

"Are you sure you're not more than just friends?" asked Eiji as he began to tease her

However although Eiji was teasing her, there was something starring in his heart when he saw Shippo kiss her on the cheek and he didn't like the feeling.

**Chapter 6-****Getting Ready**

Kagome stood in front of her mirror gazing at herself as she looked at herself to make sure she was presentable.

Shippo had told her later in the day when he had walked her home that she was to ware a formal kimono which he provided her with.

The kimono it's self was beautiful, black in colouring with pink sakura flowers scattered amongst it and tied with a beautiful silk obi. Her hair was also tied behind her head being held in place by a beautiful clip that had a pink sakura flower on it, as her hair flowed from the top making a spiky affect as loose hair framed her face. She also wore the slightest bit of makeup which made her eyes stand out, with beautiful pink jewelled ear rings.

"Kagome!" Nanako shouted from at the bottom of the stairs "Shippo is here for you"

"Coming" Kagome called back as she glanced once more at herself in the mirror and began to walk out of her room, down the stairs which lead to the entrance. This is where she saw Shippo stand with a huge grin plastered on his face dress in a formal kimono for himself, his hair tied elegantly in a high ponytail, she also saw her father, Rinko and Nanako also stood at the bottom of the steps, but no sign of Ryoma and Souta.

Shippo looked on at her as she made her way down the stairs gracefully.

'Mother….' Thought Shippo "You look beautiful" he stated as he held out his hand for her to take it when she reached the last two steps as he guided her down them.

"Thank you Shippo, you look very handsome" she said as she smiled up at him

Nobody said anything for a moment as Kagome and Shippo starred at one another, until Kagome broke their eye contact and turned to her father.

"Where are Souta and Ryoma?" she asked "I want to say goodbye before I leave"

"I believe there in the courts with some friends" answered Rinko

Kagome turned to Shippo and he nodded his head to her silent question. Kagome escorted by Shippo made their way out of the door and towards the courts that Nanjirou had made on the temple grounds followed by the man himself, Rinko and Nanako. When they got in sight of the people on the courts all the regulars stopped what they were doing and starred towards Kagome, the same thing going through each of their heads.

'She's beautiful' they all thought

However this thought was voiced by Souta as he came running towards them stopping in front of Kagome.

"Sis you look beautiful" he exclaimed

"Thank you Souta, but I just came to say good bye before I set off for the night" she stated

"Yes, have a good night Kagome" stated Fuji with his ever present smile on his face, but inside he was burning with jealousy.

"Kagome we best be going otherwise we'll be late and we have many guests awaiting your arrival" stated Shippo as he turned to face Kagome

"Right I guess we'll have to set off" stated Kagome as she turned to face her father and Rinko "I guess I'll be going then father"

"Yes" he said through gritted teeth, he then turned to face Shippo "Make sure she is home by 10" he stated

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, we have made arrangements for Kagome to stay the night, I assure you she will be safe" stated Shippo

"No way!" shouted Nanjirou "There's no way my only daughter is sleeping at a guys house!"

"Don't worry they'll be plenty of other people stopping over, a mixture of male and female guests" stated Shippo

Suddenly images of Kagome surrounded by lots of men and few women entered Nanjirou's mind as perverted thoughts came to mind, causing him to scream in horror.

"No I won't allow" Nanjirou stated firmly slamming his foot on the floor as the emphasise his point.

"Father" Kagome began "Don't worry, I trust Shippo with my life, I assure you that I am safe with him" stated Kagome

Nanjirou turned his head to the side and raised his nose up in the air while crossing his arms in defiance. Kagome just smiled and released Shippo's arm which she had been holding onto has had escorted her to the courts. Kagome wrapped her arms around her father.

"Stop being stubborn, I know you worry but trust me, I know I am safe" she said releasing him looking up at her father smiling at him.

Nanjirou just starred into his daughters beautiful blue eyes and nodded subconsciously as her smile widens and she stepped back to take hold of Shippo's offered arm.

"Thank you dad" she whispered as she turned and she and Shippo headed towards the Limo parked at the bottom of the shrine steps. When they reached the bottom of the steps Kagome took one last look at the shrine before getting in the limo with Shippo.

**A/N: Ok I know I promised a reunion but I changed my mind and just put this small filler in for the time been, also if anyone would like to give me some ideas of what to put in the next chapter for the actually reunion please let me know and that will be a big help lol!!!!!**


End file.
